Menuju Puncak!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Fanfic istimewa sempena Hari Jadi Odie, pelancaran album 'Patriot' dan Debaran AF2015! Di Persada Johor, perkahwinan Jon Arbuckle dan Dr. Liz berlangsung dan semua acara susulan menarik pun berlaku seperti acara hari jadi Odie dan nyanyian koir oleh peserta AF2015 serta Prince William dan Kate Middleton pun hadir dan lirik lagu pun ada! Jadi, sila layan cerita ini... Terima kasih!


Farhan Malek mempersembahkan...

"Menuju Puncak!".

(OST: Menuju Puncak oleh Juwita Suwito).

(NOTA: Memandangkan fanfic ini ialah istimewa sempena dengan debaran musim "Akademi Fantasia 2015" serta hari jadi Odie. Maka saya akan abadikan lirik serta jalan cerita menarik berkaitan 'AF2015' dan hari jadi Odie ini, dan cerita ini juga mengenai perkahwinan Jon Arbuckle dan Dr. Liz yang kita semua suka itulah!)...

(2:00 PETANG. SABTU, 8 OGOS 2015 di Persada Johor, Johor Bahru, Malaysia):

Suasana di persada sangat riuh... Disebabkan semua peminat Garfield menunggu rombongan pengantin dari Muncie, Amerika Syarikat iaitu 'Jonathan Arbuckle dan Dr. Elizabeth Wilson' tiba di lobi utama... Beberapa minit kemudian, sebuah kereta polis dan kereta Proton Preve hitam pun sampai... Kemudian, turunlah pasangan pengantin itu dari Proton Preve hitam itu dan polis mengiring mereka ke dalam dewan... Tak lama kemudian, datang sebuah bas yang ditumpang secara ikhlas oleh Prince William dan Kate Middleton (tetamu utama acara perkahwinan 'Jon dan Liz' itu) serta kesemua 16 peserta Akademi Fantasia 2015! Lalu, pasangan diraja British dan peserta-peserta AF2015 pun masuk ke dalam persada sambil diiringi oleh polis...

(Dalam Persada):

Suasana majlis perkahwinan pun bermula... Semua orang tidak sabar menunggu untuk melihat 2 watak Garfield kegemaran semua orang disatukan menjadi suami isteri... Sementara itu, Akim Ahmad yang sudah berada di dalam sejak semalam pun menunggu kerana malam itu dia akan lancarkan album terbarunya, 'Patriot!'.

(Pukul 4:00 PETANG):

Selepas dua jam menunggu... Akhirnya Jon dan Liz sah menjadi suami isteri selepas Jon memakaikan cincin di jari isterinya itu dan Liz menerima ajakan Jon untuk berkahwin itu... Apa lagi, Jon jadi gembira lalu mereka pun bercium dan pengunjung pun berasa lega... Selepas itu, Jon berkata bahawa hari ini juga merupakan hari jadi anjing kesayangannya (sekaligus anjing kegemaran semua orang), Odie! Lalu semua orang pun menyanyikan lagu hari jadi kepada Odie yang sedang dipegang oleh Jon itu... Dan majlis perkahwinan pun bertukar menjadi majlis hari jadi... Semata-mata untuk menggembirakan Odie... Dan kek perkahwinan Jon dan Liz juga menjadi kek hari jadi untuk Odie... Sementara semua orang pun dapat makan minum... Apa lagi Garfield, dia juga gembira menyambut hari jadi kawan baiknya itu dengan mem'bedal' (menghabiskan) semua periuk lauk dan semua minuman... Begitu cerianya suasana itu... Lalu semua orang pun dapat peluang menyanyi dan menari bersama Akim Ahmad pada masa itu...

(8:00 MALAM):

Ya... Sudah tiba masanya untuk Akim Ahmad melancarkan albumnya itu... Lalu, memandangkan pengantin baru iaitu Jon dan Liz, pasangan diraja British iaitu Prince William dan Kate Middleton serta kesemua 16 pelajar AF 2015 iaitu Openg (Sabah), Sufi (Singapura), Syahid (Melaka), Wili (Sabah), Syamel (KL), Iqwan (Perak), Shahrul (Negeri Sembilan), Faroq (Melaka), Bila (KL), Rachel (Pahang), Dalila (Singapura), Ziqa (Anak jati Johor), Arisa (Selangor), Aziah (Sabah), Lisa (Sarawak) dan Ifa (Kedah)... Akim (juga anak jati Johor) pun mengumumkan bahawa dia hendak melancarkan album terbarunya itu... Tak lama kemudian, dia menunjukkan album terbarunya, 'Patriot' dan mula menjualnya setelah melancarkannya... Suasana dalam persada itu jadi terang-benderang dengan lampu-lampu biru, kuning, merah dan putih mengikut warna bendera Malaysia (memandangkan masa itu musim Kemerdekaan)... Dan, semua peminat Akim yang disangka sudah pulang itu (mereka sebenarnya menyorok di sebalik pintu masuk Persada) pun datang menyerbu semula dan berebut-rebut untuk membeli album dan poster 'Patriot' sekaligus meminta tandatangannya... Apa lagi, Akim jadi tak menang tangan melayan peminat... Lalu saya (yang datang menaiki kereta polis dari bandarraya Johor Bahru) pun tiba dan masuk ke dalam persada. Dan, memandangkan saya juga peminatnya... Saya turut meminta tandatangannya serta membeli album dan poster 'Patriot'... Lalu saya sempat mengucapkan pengantin baru kepada Jon dan Liz serta mengucapkan hari jadi kepada Odie... Kemudian saya sempat berjabat tangan dengan Prince William dan Kate Middleton... Lalu saya sempat bertemu dengan kesemua peserta AF2015 dan memberi mereka kata-kata semangat untuk menghadapi malam esok iaitu konsert pembuka tirai... Mereka pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan saya mengajak mereka untuk menyanyi lagu 'Menuju Puncak' bersama-sama bagi menaikkan semangat untuk menghadapi konsert pertama pada malam esok dan mereka pun menerimanya...

(Tak lama kemudian... Kami pun mula menyanyi dan ini dia lirik 'Menuju Puncak'):

 **(Saya):**

 **Bukan mudah... Menyusur tangga ke angkasa!**

 **Bukan mudah... Mengubah mimpi jadi realiti!**

 **Apapun jua bisa terbukti... Andai langkahmu tidak terhenti!**

 **(Saya dan semua 16 peserta):**

 **Menuju puncak! Gemilang cahaya...**

 **Mengukir cita seindah rasa...**

 **Menuju puncak! Impian di hati...**

 **Bersama janji, azam sejati...**

 **Pasti berjaya di Akademi Fantasia!**

 **(Saya):**

 **Bukan mudah... Menggapai bintang yang berkerlipan... Oh yeah!**

 **Bukan mudah... Jalanan ini untuk diharungi...**

 **Apapun jua bisa terbukti... Andai langkahmu tidak terhenti!**

 **(Saya dan semua 16 peserta):**

 **Menuju puncak! Gemilang cahaya...**

 **Mengukir cita seindah rasa...**

 **Menuju puncak! Impian di hati...**

 **Bersama janji, azam sejati...**

 **Pasti berjaya di Akademi Fantasia!**

 **(Saya):**

 **Percaya pada diri...**

 **Dengan harapan dan keyakinan... Hey!**

 **(Saya dan semua 16 peserta):**

 **Menuju puncak! Gemilang cahaya...**

 **Mengukir cita seindah rasa...**

 **Menuju puncak! Impian di hati...**

 **Bersama janji, azam sejati...**

 **Pasti berjaya di Akademi Fantasia...**

 **Menuju puncak! Gemilang cahaya...**

 **Mengukir cita seindah rasa...**

 **Menuju puncak! Impian di hati...**

 **Bersama janji, azam sejati...**

 **Pasti berjaya di Akademi Fantasia...**

 **Pasti berjaya di Akademi Fantasia!**

 **(Tamat lagu).**

Akhir sekali, semua orang (termasuk Jon dan Liz, Garfield dan Odie, Akim Ahmad, semua pengunjung serta Prince William dan Kate Middleton) pun tepuk tangan dengan kegembiraan... Kami semua pun mengucapkan terima kasih (memandangkan tempat ini pernah menjadi kawasan ujibakat AF2015 untuk negeri Johor) kerana menyokong... Selepas itu, dengan rasminya majlis perkahwinan Jon dan Liz, majlis hari jadi Odie, majlis ambang AF2015 dan majlis pelancaran album 'Patriot' pun berjaya ditamatkan dengan jayanya pada pukul 9:00 malam!

-TAMAT!-


End file.
